love dosen't count
by wildtalon11
Summary: I just wrote this book cause I love warriors so its just about how Hollyleaf and Breezepaw love each other but the problem is Mousewhisker loves Hollyleaf too


LOVE DOSEN'T COUNT

Chapter 1 Hollypaw

Aahhhhhhhhh gosh I can't catch anything today calm down Hollypaw said it's so why don't you go get some rest?Oh thanks Brackenfur.I ran back to camp as fast as I could.I went in to the apprentices den to find Mousepaw and Jaypaw sound a I finally curled up in my nest and was sound asleep immediately.I was running as fast as I could and then I found my self at the gathering was in the middle of the said welcome who are you?I am Whitestorm Firestars first your Whitestorm Sorreltails father yes I am enough about me .Know Hollypaw you know you are part of more then one prophecy .I am yes you are .But what's the other one then it is. Love lies in the breeze for the black she-cat. But Whitestorm what do you mean? I can't tell you that you must figure it out. That was his departing words. I awoke to someone shaking me awake Hollypaw wake up it was Jaypaw. What is wrong Jaypaw what did you see my dream you can do that ya I can do that. What was that dream about. You are part of another prophecy. Yes I am I guess. I said puzzled but how can I. Well my words were interrupted by Firestar yowling. Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting. Me and Jaypaw ran to the highledge as Firestar started the clan meeting. These are the cats going to the Gathering. Hollypaw Mousepaw Lionpaw Sorreltail Brackenfur and Squirrelflight. I was happy that I was going. Then Firestar said eat and sleep and be well rested for the gathering. So I went back into the den and went to sleep I didn't dream that time I woke up it was about time to leave. So before I could get the sleep from my eyes we were at the tree bridge. There were two other clans there Windclan and Riverclan. Oh great Breezepaw here. He is always like he has a thorn in his bedding I said to Lionpaw. I agree then he headed off to Heaherpaw she was beside Breezepaw. I followed Lionpaw cause I wanted to make sure he didn't start fighting with Breezepaw. When I got over there Breezepaw was like oh look it's the great Thunderclan. I hissed and said watch your tongue Breezepaw. Oh I don't want to anger the Thunderclan cats. Lionpaw and Heatherpaw slipped away silently. Oh Breezepaw are you so great either. Of course not compared to an angel Thunderclan cat. Oh and your clans so much better I snarled. At least we don't take in rouges and kittypets all the time. I was wrong to trust you with my life in the mountains. Well I was wrong to LOVE YOU. He said I froze up and he ran back to the Windclan cats. I was still shocked Jaypaw walked over to me Hollypaw what's wrong. I couldn't move and then the gathering started and before I could blink the gathering was over. On our way back to camp I was thinking he loves me could it be possible I loved him. I went back to camp and went to the safety of the apprentices den and curled up and fell asleep. Then next morning I woke up with only Mousepaw Berrypaw and Hazelpaw in the den. Berrypaw and Hazelpaw were sharing tongues and then got up and left the den. Know it was only me and Mousepaw. Mousepaw woke up just then and said want to share tongues? I said yes and he was next to me in a flash. I asked who do you think would be a good mate for me? Well I would. I looked at him and he licked my ear. Just then Firestar called a clan meeting. All cats old enough to catch there own prey join here for a clan meeting! Mousepaw ran out as fast as a flash. I assumed it was his warrior ceremony. Spiderleg are you sure your apprentice is ready to become a warrior. Yes Firestar then from know on he will be known as Mousewhisker Brambleclaw do you think your apprentice is ready to become a Firestar then from know on he will be known as berrynose. Dustpelt are you satisfied with Hazelpaws training? Yes Firestar then from know on she will be known as Hazeltail. Everyone started yowling Mousewhisker Berrynose Hazeltail. While I just walked back to my den. Then tried to figure everything out. Okay Breezepaw and Mousewhisker love me and Breezepaw is in another clan.

Chapter 2 Breezepaw

BREEZEPAW come here yowled Crowfeather! Yes Crowfeather. How did training go with Whitetail. Like you would care he retorted. Breezepaw you don't talk to a warrior like that! Show some respect! He hissed back you should be a little more respectful to the apprentices who always clean your bedding out! He snarled back you are an apprentice. I am a warrior you clean my bedding out like every one else! Breezepaw just go said Crowfeather fine he stalked out the entrance to meet Heatherpaw with a mouthful of rabbit. Heatherpaw do you want to go hunting. Sure! She added brightly. He didn't wait up and kept walking. Finally she appeared from the camp with Sunpaw and Tornear. Wow thanks for bring half the camp I hissed. Sorry if were going on a hunting patrol we should at least bring a lot of prey back. Sorry your right. Its okay she licked her ear. Tornear started speaking okay Sunpaw and I will go closer to the Thunderclan border so we can hunt and patrol. Heatherpaw and you Breezepaw can go near the Shadowclan border. Okay Tornear lets go. Heatherpaw there is something I need to tell you about. Oh like what the fact that you and Hollypaw love each other and sneak off every night to be together she retorted. I stared shocked at her how did you know. Well since you've been tired for every training session. I figured and stayed awake one night. When I caught you sneaking off. So I followed and I caught you with Hollypaw and you said you loved her. She said that she loved you back. So I've been planning to tell Onestar. But I waited because I wanted to see if you would stop seeing her. But you haven't. Oh please don't tell Onestar I love her. She loves me back. This would be great if you were in the same clan. But your not she retorted hotly. But she is the only one I love and she always will be. Breezepaw I thought you would be loyal. Well maybe I should join Thunderclan at least I would be with her and away from Crowfeather. But he loves you Breezepaw. Well he sure doesn't act like it then. Breezepaw it would crush Nightcloud oh. I don't care. I just want to be with Hollypaw. Fine she whispered. I won't tell Onestar. Thank you Heatherpaw. Breezepaw streaked off when he saw a fat rabbit. He quickly caught it. But Sunpaw had over heard them talking and was already back at camp. He rushed to Onestars den. He asked to enter and came in. Hello Sunpaw greeted Onestar. You wished to talk to me. Its about Breezepaw. What is something wrong? No there's nothing wrong with him. It's just his relationship. What's wrong with that? She's Thunderclan. What he yowled? How did you figure this out? Well we went on a hunting patrol and I had just caught the largest rabbit and went to show them. Then I heard them arguing and heard Heatherpaw say. You said you loved her Breezepaw and Hollypaw said I love you too Breezepaw. So then I rushed here and that's the story Onestar was up in a flash. Go get Heatherpaw and Breezepaw and say Onestar needs you and nothing else. Sunpaw ran out of the entrance and right before him was Heatherpaw and Breezepaw. What they said together. Onestar needs you two. For what I will not tell you. Fine they said and walked to Onestars den Come in. Said Onestar and they walked in. So I hear about a relationship Breezepaw. A rumor of course said Breezepaw. Don't lie Breezepaw I hear with Hollypaw in Thunderclan. Shocked Breezepaw swallowed the bile rising to his throat. Heatherpaw you seem to know about this. Yes she agreed sadly. Well Breezepaw what is it about Hollypaw that you like. Well…… his voice faltered. He just hung his head with shame. Just then Onestar. Got up and walked to the Tallrock named after Tallstar. He called the clan summoning. Clan dearest me come join me before the Tallrock for a clan meeting! Breezepaw Heatherpaw come here and stand behind me. They did as they were told. Onestar said as the clan filed out of there dens. Dear clan I think Breezepaw and Heatherpaw have something to tell you. Heatherpaw please speak. Well she spoke to the clan about a moon ago. I noticed Breezepaw was always tired during the day. So one night I stayed awake. I pretended to be a sleep and I thought Breezepaw was asleep too. But I waited and after a while he got up and. I waited and he slipped out of the den. So a minute or two later I got up and followed him. He had slipped through the dirt place. So no one could question him I did the same. I followed his trail and it looked like he was going to the gathering place. So I followed and sure enough he was at the island. I also scented Thunderclan but kept going. So I stopped when I heard voices. I sneaked closer. I saw Hollypaw of Thunderclan and Breezepaw. Breezepaw said I love you Hollypaw she said I love you too. So that's all I heard because I had come back to camp. Yowls of protest came from the clan Onestar hushed them. Breezepaw will you speak. He stepped up and said it's true. I do love Hollypaw. He stepped down and more yowls of protest came. One said Onestar what are you going to do about this sorry excuse for a cat in our clan. Who said he was in our clan said Onestar. Shock covered Breezepaw when he realized who had spoke it was Crowfeather. His father had spoke of him like he was soiled prey. Crowfeather spoke out again so he's not in our clan anymore? Came Nightcloud's question. Yes said Onestar. A look of true horror cam to her face. Breezepaw ran out of the camp and into Windclan territory. He ran to Thunderclan territory. He kept running and ended up meeting a Thunderclan patrol. They snarled what are you doing here I want to see Firestar. Why that's none of your bussiness. I hissed finally they took me back to their camp. Firestar Dustpelt yowled. Yes came the answer Firestar had slipped out of his den. This apprentice wishes to talk to you. Yes yes Crowfeathers son. Breezepaw I belive. Yes Firestar thats me. Come to my den. I sprinted up the rocks and pass the Highledge. Finally I reached his den. I went inside to find him in his nest. So Breezepaw you wanted to talk. He said is Windclan okay yes they are Firestar. Then why do you want to talk to me. Because I got kicked out of my clan. He was shocked why did you. It dosen't matter now. Okay then why did you want to talk to me because I am seeking refuge from you. I see well maybe. I guess since Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are friends of your fathers. Yes you may for know will you call Sandstorm.

Chapter 3 Mousewhisker

So Hollypaw do you want to go hunting !Sure Mousewhisker. Right before we headed out Firestar called a clan meeting. Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey join here for a clan meeting. As Hollypaw sat under the highledge Mousewhisker sat beside her. Firestar said the apprentice Breezepaw from Windclan has been kicked out of his clan. So he came to me for shelter. I declare him Thunderclan. Sandstorm will mentor him until he is a warrior. Mousewhisker stared at Breezepaw in shock. He is so doing this for Hollypaw he thought. So know can an apprentice come forward or apprentices take him and show him around the territory please. Hollypaw and Lionpaw stepped up and so did Hollypaw Lionpaw and Mousewhisker will show him around. Actually thats to much Lionpaw how about you go on a hunting patrol instead. Okay Firestar I will Sandstorm go ahead. As Sandstorm led her patrol out Hollypaw fell in beside him. Mousewhisker quickly jumped to Hollypaws side and said hey Breezepaw why don't you go up behind Sandstorm. Sure came his reply. Hollypaw come here please. Hollypaw do you like me as much as I like you. Hollypaw shook her head no Mousewhisker. Well thats to bad. Because I know why Breezepaw got kicked out of his clan. What is that about Mousewhisker ? Because he loves you and you love him back don't ya. Mousewhisker why would you think I would love that furball ? Because I caught you with him. I followed you one night cause I was going to tell you I loved you. But I followed you to the island and I saw you go in the bushes. I picked up his scent. So I stoped and heard him say Hollypaw I love you and you said Breezepaw I love you too. She had a look of horror on her face. You won't tell anybody will you. Of course not as long as you go every were with me. No she said. Oh sorry then you better say bye bye Thunderclan. Cause I am gonna tell Firestar.

Chapter 4 the horror of love


End file.
